Team 7 (Vol 2) 3
Synopsis for "The Black Diamond Probability, Mission 1.3: Darkness Rising" Since their botched mission on the Float prison, Team 7 is now headed to Sentinel Island, where they have learned that some kind of dark prison exists. Unfortunately, that island is also the home of hostile natives and an electromagnetic anomaly that causes electrical devices to malfunction. As such, Slade Wilson has taken point as the team tries to get onto the island unseen without the aid of advanced tech. They are surprised to find that the natives' village has been laid waste, not just by mercenaries, but by the natives themselves. Not just men, but children have been massacred. Among the dead, Amanda Waller spots a member of Basilisk, drawing more connections to the terrorist Kaizen Gamorra. Fairchild spots a survivor albeit a mortally wounded one who tries to warn them away, but none of them speak his language. As Slade tries as best he can to communicate with the man, he is surprised to hear a voice translating for him. He looks up to see a strangely dressed woman cloaked in shadow, who explains that the man warned them against entering the "Heart of Hell" and that they should not heed the warning. As he instinctively opens fire on her, it soon becomes clear that only he can see her. She introduces herself as Essence, but before she can continue, Slade insists that she show herself to the others so that they don't assume he's gone crazy. Complying, she reveals herself and explains that they must hurry to stop the intruders who are currently on their way to the heart of the island. The mercenaries have captured an elder and a young girl of the native tribe, guiding them nearer to the island's heart. When the mercenaries' leader threatens the girl's life, they are all attacked at once by the island's sentinels. Gripping the talismans around their necks, the man and the girl cower, knowing that the stones will protect them from the sentinels' wrath. Unfortunately, the mercenary leader notices the connection, and grabs one of the talismans for himself. Within moments, the sentinels carry the young girl away. Essence, meanwhile, explains that the Gamorrans have faced the sentinels the vengeful spirits of everyone who has died on the island and have managed to get through unscathed. However, there are many more obstacles on the journey to the dark heart. As the sentinels turn their attention to the team, Sentinel opens a path for Slade and company, warning that while she can protect them from the sentinels, there will be other things she cannot help them with. In any case, it is imperative that they stop the Gamorrans from getting to the prison. Thanks to Kaizen Gamorra's all-seeing children, the mercenaries are made aware of Team 7's approach. When Slade makes for to attack the leader, they soon realize that the Gamorrans have wired the perimeter with explosives, and everyone but Slade is forced to fall back, leaving him to face the Gamorrans alone. Though he manages to stab the leader, and prevent him from putting his hands on the black diamond, he is drawn to it himself, and places his palm on it. Soon, Slade is gone, and all that remains is Eclipso. Appearing in "The Black Diamond Probability, Mission 1.3: Darkness Rising" Featured Characters *Dinah Drake *Kurt Lance *Slade Wilson *Alex Fairchild *James Bronson *Summer Ramos *Cole Cash *Amanda Waller *Dean Higgins Supporting Characters *Essence Villains *Eclipso *Kaizen Gamorra Other Characters *'Lena' *'Sentinels' Locations *'Gamorra' *'Sentinel Island' *'Gamorra Island' Items *Heart of Darkness Vehicles *Coming Soon Concepts *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/team-7-2012/team-7-3 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Team_7_Vol_2_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/team-7-black-diamond-probability-mission-13-darkness-rising/37-372336/ Team 7 (Vol 2) 03